Lucky
by Ginny M. Weasley P
Summary: Apenas mais um ponto de vista de como Harry e Ginny teriam se acertado após a Guerra


***CRACK***

_***LUMUS***_

_N/A: gnt… aki vai mais uma coisa q saiu de dentro da minha kbça… kkk_

_Espero que gostem!!!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Do you hear me  
talking to you  
Across the water  
Across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky  
Oh my, baby I'm trying  
_

Harry estava andando pelo Beco Diagonal a mais de meia hora. Ele marcara com sua melhor amiga de se encontrarem no Caldeirão Furado em 10 minutos. Ele finalmente tomara coragem para se declarar pra ela. A amava há tempos mais nunca teve coragem de dizer. Agora estava em duvida se isso era o certo a se fazer.

_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you w__ith me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard _

Ginny estava se arrumando para encontrar com Harry. Sempre fora apaixonada por ele, mas depois da guerra se tornara melhor amiga do garoto que sobreviveu. E agora com certeza ele iria dizer que estava saindo com mais alguma mulherzinha que queria apenas se aproveitar da fama dele. Ela tremia de nervoso. Colocou um vestido e correu para encontrá-lo.

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ohhhohhhohhhohhohhohhhohh_

Ele se sentou em uma mesa afastada para ter mais privacidade para falar com ela. Assim que ela entrou a olhou de cima a baixo. Ela vestia um vestido verde escuro que ia até o meio das coxas, uma sandália de salto fino preta com alguns strass. Os cabelos ruivos caiam lisos pelas costas, apenas uma mexa puxada para trás para deixar seu rosto à vista, a franja jogada para o lado do rosto teimava em tampar uns dos olhos amendoados destacados por uma sombra escura não tão forte. Ela também olhava para ele com um sorriso doce no lábios. Merlin, como amava aquela mulher. Vendo-a assim não se sentia a altura dela naquele momento. Havia acabado de sair do Ministério de um dia cheio na seção de aurores, e ainda estava com a roupa que fora trabalhar. Uma calça jeans, uma camiseta preta, um tênis e a capa preta por cima. Ele não sabia mais pra ela ele estava lindo mesmo assim.

_They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you, I promise you I will_

Ginny se sentou enfrente a ele.

- Oi

- O... oi… você tá Linda Gin! – ele disse a fazendo corar.

- Obrigada. – ela deu um suspiro era agora – então... O que queria me dizer?

- Hãm? Ah... Bom... É que... – ele não sabia por onde começar ela estava tão linda. Será que ela estava ali só para falar com ele e depois iria sair com algum outro cara? NÃO! Ele não podia deixar isso acontecer. – Você vai sair com alguém? - Ela o olhou assustada. Não esperava por essa. – É que você está tão arrumada e bonita.

- Ah... É que hoje é sexta e... – ela arregalou os olhos. – Não me diga que você esqueceu que agente sempre sai pra dançar na sexta? Mas se tiver outros planos eu posso falar pra Luna ou pra alguma outra colega do Harpias pra ir comigo. – Ela disse abaixando os olhos para as mãos que ela retorcia no colo.

"Idiota, idiota, idiota!" Ele a olhou ali nervosa.

- Não... É que eu tive um dia muito cheio e me esqueci.

- Bom... Se você quiser podemos deixar para outro dia.

- NÃO! – ele gritou fazendo com que ela desse um pulo e fazendo com que todos do bar os olhassem. – Só vamos ao meu apartamento pra que eu troque de roupa e nós vamos nos acabar.

Levantou-se e a puxou pelas mãos para que saíssem do bar.

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_

Os dois seguiram para o apartamento dele. Assim que eles entraram, ela foi direto para a sacada e ele foi tomar um banho e se trocar. Enquanto ele tomava banho ela ficou pensando em tudo que eles haviam passado e em como surgiu essa amizade deles. Ele colocou uma calça jeans nova, uma camisa social e um sapato social preto. Assim que apareceu na sala a olhou. Ela estava apoiada na sacada com o rosto erguido para o céu aproveitando a brisa quente de ar que fazia com que seus cabelos voassem como uma aura em volta de si.

- Vamos?

Ele acordou de seus pensamentos com a voz dela. Ela o olhava com um olhar preocupado.

- Claro. – Disse ele sorrindo e fazendo com que aparecesse um sorriso doce em seus lábios.

_And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair  
_

Os dois andavam em silêncio pelas ruas de Londres. Ele queria abraçá-la mais tinha medo que ela desviasse do seu abraço, então andava com as mãos no bolso. Mas a todo o momento lançava olhares para a ruiva.

_Though the breezes through the trees  
Move so pretty, you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now_

Ginny estava percebendo os olhares que as mulheres que estavam pelos pubs que eles passavam. Ela o abraçou pela cintura para mostrar a elas que ele estava acompanhado. A ruiva sentiu o corpo dele enrijecer sob seus braços, mas logo após sentiu os braços dele contornar seus ombros num abraço carinhoso.

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday  
Ohhhohhhohhhohhohhohhhohh  
Ohhhohhhohhhohhohhohhhohhohhohhohh_

Os dois estavam andando até que o moreno resolveu que estava demorando demais. Ela o abraçara. Ele respirou fundo.

- Gin... Precisamos conversar.

Ela ficou com medo, mas assentiu.

- Eu sei que nós somos muito amigos... Mas não dá mais! Eu sou completamente apaixonado por você desde que eu conheci você... Eu achava que era apenas um sentimento fraternal de proteção... Mas não... Eu sei que agora você deve estar pensando que eu sou louco mais eu não agüentava mais! – Ele ergueu os olhos para a amiga com lágrimas nos olhos, ela também chorava. – Por favor, fala alguma coisa!

Ela chegou mais perto dele. Passo os braços pelos ombros dele e sussurrou em seus ouvidos:

- "Lucky I'm in love with my best friend!"

Harry arregalou os olhos e olhou pra ela. A ruiva sustentava o sorriso mais lindo do mundo pra ele, e a beijou. Decididamente ele era o homem mais feliz do mundo por ter a melhor amiga do mundo. E por ter a mulher mais linda do mundo e melhor ainda... Que o amava.

TRADUÇÃO

_Você me escuta_

_Falando com você_

_Através da água_

_Através do oceano profundo e azul _

_Sob céu aberto_

_Ohh minha... Baby eu estou tentando_

_Garoto eu te escuto nos meus sonhos_

_Eu sinto você sussurrar através do mar_

_Eu mantenho você comigo em meu coração_

_Você facilita quando a vida fica difícil_

_Sorte que eu estou apaixonado(o) pelo meu(a) melhor amigo(a)_

_Sorte por ter estado onde estive_

_Sorte estar voltando para casa novemente_

_Ohhhohhhohhhohhohhohhhohh_

_Eles não sabem quanto tempo perdi  
Esperando por um amor como esse_

_Todas as vezes que dissemos adeus_

_Eu desejei que nos beijássemos mais uma vez_

_Eu esperarei por você, eu te prometo que vou_

_Sorte que eu estou apaixonado(o) pelo meu(a) melhor amigo(a)_

_Sorte por ter estado onde estive_

_Sorte estar voltando para casa novemente_

_Sorte que nós estamos apaixonados de qualquer jeito_

_Sorte por termos estado ondeestivemos_

_Sorte de estarmos voltando para casa algum dia_

_Ohhhohhhohhhohhohhohhhohh_

_E então eu estou navegando através do mar_

_Até uma ilha onde nos encontraremos_

_Você vai ouvir a música no ar_

_Eu colocarei uma flor nos seus cabelos_

_Através da brisa através das árvores  
Movendo-se tão bonito, você é tudo o que eu vejo_

_Como o mundo se mantém girando_

_Você me segura aqui agora_

_Sorte que eu estou apaixonado(o) pelo meu(a) melhor amigo(a)_

_Sorte por ter estado onde estive_

_Sorte estar voltando para casa novemente_

_Sorte que nós estamos apaixonados de qualquer jeito_

_Sorte por termos estado ondeestivemos_

_Sorte de estarmos voltando para casa algum dia_

_Ohhhohhhohhhohhohhohhhohh  
Ohhhohhhohhhohhohhohhhohhohhohhohh_

_N/B: *---* *suspira* Eu adorei, tão fofa :D._

_Gente... Essa song, vai para uma pessoa MUITO MUITO especial, tipuh, sabe aquela pessoa que levanta a galera e faz agente racha o bico... Essa nossa miga ta passando por um momento meio difícil... E tipuh eu achei super cool a idéia da Gin. Já que a song e a idéia são delas, nada mais justo que ela diga quem é essa nossa miguxa PERFEITA =D_

_Beijuh Galeura _

_;*****_

_N/A: oieee... autora sumida divoltaaa..._

_Kkk_

_Gnt... a Iz dxo td mundo doido pra sab qm é a pexoinha das nossas cidas a qm é dedicada essa fic... e ééé...._

_*musiquinha de suspense*..._

_A LALE... issu msm... a Prima-loka-da-tecla-sap LAYANNE KAREN WANDLEY!!! Ou só Lale!!!_

_Amamos vc lokinhaaa!!!_

_Hihihi_

_Bjokas!!!_


End file.
